1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system control apparatus for video tape recorders, and particularly to such a system control apparatus which controls a pair of video tape recorders for electronic editing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, it is very common to create a programmed video tape by applying an electronic editing to a number of original takes of video tapes.
As is well-known, an editing controller and at least a pair of video tape recorders are necessary to carry out the video tape editing.
Normally, the editing controller includes a micro processor, and the editing operation is managed by an editing program written in a read only memory.
Needles to say, the most important point of the editing operating is the continuity of the edited image at cut-in and cut-out points on the programmed video tape.
For the purpose of editing rehearsals, the editing controller functions to pre-view the programmed image before actual editing operation.
In the conventional editing controller, when a cut-in point is required to be changed during preview operation, several button operations were required in order to rewind the tape and access to the cut-in point.
Editing point decisions are a very critical operation. Such operations are frequently repeated two or three times for deciding one cut-in point.
Furthermore, in the conventional editing controller, after the cut-in point is determined, several button operations are required to check the cut-out point.
In normal video tape editing, several tens of editing points should be determined even for a video take having a play time of ten minutes. It is desired for the editing controller that the number of button operations is decreased as much as possible.